Numerous electronic technologies such as digital computers, calculators, audio devices, video equipment, and telephone systems have facilitated increased productivity and reduced costs in most areas of business, science, education, and entertainment. These electronic systems typically include operations that involve information storage systems. The speed and ease at which the information storage operations proceed can have a significant impact on overall performance. However, conventional attempts at information storage typically involve an inverse relationship between speed and manageable complexity.
Information storage systems typically involve operations that can fall into one of two categories. One category involves storage operations associated with user initiated activities. The other category involves management and maintenance activities that are typically initiated by the system. The speed and ease at which these operations proceed often corresponds to the type of address space utilized to store the information. Traditional attempts at utilizing a physically addressed space are theoretically considered to operate at a very fast speed but attempts at actual management and maintenance operations in conventional physically addressed space are very complex and not practically implemented. Management and maintenance of conventional logical address space is generally considered to involve less complexity than a physical address space. However, a conventional logical address space does not operate as fast as a physical address space. While conventional storage systems may operate at levels that may have previously been considered tolerable, they are increasingly inadequate to meet the requirements and long felt need for improved applications and platforms. Conventional attempts at achieving both the increased speed and manageable complexity to enable improved system development have not been successful.